User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Misadventures: Adventures with Charles part 4
The Next Day, Monday, 7:09 AM Michael woke up and got out of bed. It was the day since his fight with Jimmy Hopkins and Michael was a little worried. He beat Hopkins and he was afraid that Jimmy would be sending the cliques after him. The last thing he needed was a million people coming after him at once. Charles is a better public enemy then he was. Maybe Jimmy should realise that it was all Ryan's fault and feel sorry for what happened. He went and took a shower, got out five minutes later and went and made some toast. He went to sit on the couch but his mom was asleep on it. ''Great... ''He complained to himself. So he went to his room and turned on the TV and ate his toast. His sister was still asleep and he was glad that he could get a shower before she went and took it for herself. It felt like she took the shower for a century. After an hour he heard his sister wake up. The phone was ringing and he went and answered it. "Hello?" Michael asked turning the phone on. "Hey, meet me at the overpass to New Coventry." A man with a deep voice said. "I don't know how you East Coasters do it but we normal Americans don't listen to men with creepy voices." Michael replied, even though Michael had a deep voice too this old man's voice was creepy too. "I'm a detective." The man finally said. "Right, and I'm a sex offender." Michael joked, sarcastically. "Just do it. It's about Whitney Fordman." The detective hung up on that. Leaving Michael to wonder if he really was a detective or not. He got ready and left for the underpass. When he got there a man in a thick trench coat approached him. "You Michael?" He questioned. The man was about Michael's height, around 200 pounds and had a slender build. He had long brown hair and looked to be in his mid twenties. "No, I'm the sex offender." He replied, sarcastically. "So, Michael we have reports that on Whitney's first escape he came to you." The detective explained. "You just moved here from Long Beach California and all of his associates are in Bullworth. So you aren't a part of the G.S. Crew." He continued. "But what I want to know is why did he come to you?" "He saw something in me, apparently I was the key to taking over the school. Do you have any leads on him yet?" Michael asked. "No, not yet. He covered his tracks well but he might be hiding in the Academy again." The detective said. "Keep an eye out and we will keep you informed. Now get to school kiddo." He said. The detective then left the premises. Michael arrived at the Academy at 8:37. He was told to keep an eye out, Michael thought that was stupid. As if Whitney would reveal himself to Michael, if he was at the Academy then he's probably in the Jocks Clubhouse or some place that the Jocks have secured. Even though they got Ted arrested they're still damn strong. He went and sat in the Lunch Room next to C-Money and Charles. "Hey, aren't you a little late?" C-Money ask Michael as he sits down. "We got time." Michael replies, he looks at Charles who looks very concentrated on falling back asleep. "Hey, sleeping beauty." Michael shoves Charles and he reluctantly opens his eyes. "Hear anything about Ted or Derby yet?" He thought about yesterday when they got them arrested. Chances are that for Theft they'd probably be in all week. Well Derby would probably just bale himself out but Ted would be in the slammer all week. "Stick it." Charles snarles. Obviously he was tired. "Why don't we hangout later today." C-Money interrupts. "Maybe get a bite to eat and hangout by the docks." He suggests. Michael shrugs. "Sure why not." He replies. Just then the class bell rings and Michael heads to Chemistry, this was something he wasn't excited for. Jimmy and Michael have all the same classes, and Jimmy might try and call Michael out and then the whole school is against him. He already had to deal with that at Jordan High School in Long Beach, he didn't want to deal with that here either. He walks into the classroom and sees Jimmy. Jimmy notices him but he looks completely calm, and with a random twist of fate the only open seat in the room is right next to the kid he fought no less then 24 hours ago. Michael went and took his seat next to him. There was awkward silence between them throughout the speaking parts. Then Jimmy finally spoke. "So it was Ryan that got me all worked up about you. You wanna be king of the school?" He asks Michael. "I don't want the school, it stays yours and no one will ever hear about the fight. Ryan hasn't told anyone yet so it never happened." Michael assured him. "No, you beat me and so you can be the king." Jimmy reassured. "I've never been choked out like that. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Jimmy asks, investing his interest into Michael's fighting skills. "You are staying the king, baldy." Michael told him with a sly chuckle. "And I train with professional fighters. Ya know, like UFC?" Michael explained. "Anyways, isn't homecoming soon?" He asked Jimmy, and since he was the king of the school he assumed that he would know. "This Saturday." Jimmy told him. "I'm going with Zoe, you taking anyone?" Jimmy questioned with interest. Michael shook his head with a confident smile. "I told you, I got a girl." He said defiantly. "So class, you will have a Chemistry test next Monday when I see you next. It will be on electrons, like we've discussed." Dr. Watts states to the class. Michael wasn't good at Science and he knew he would have to really study for this one, and studying wasn't his strong suit. Not by a long shot. The class bell finally rang and Michael went to his locker. His sister approached him from the right. "Hey, what's up milky?" She joked. "Not much." He simply replied. He noticed Trent coming down the hall to them. "Be nice, no bite." His sister said, mimicking a dog command. He grinned and when Trent approached his sister, giving her a peck on the cheek he then gave Michael a slight glance. "How are ya babe?" He asked. "Wanna come in the shower with me?" He asked Danielle. Michael new that this was his time to speak up. "I don't think so, blonde." Michael said, then his sister gave him a 'shut the fuck up' look. Michael returned her glance. "Excuse me but ugh, you don't control us." Trent replied rudely. Michael laughed and this made Trent's face flash with red anger. "She deserves a boy that loves her and you aren't that." Michael retorted. Danielle's face was painted with anger as well. Trent moved forward and grabbed Michael, but Michael shoved him off grabbed him and kneed him in the ribs, then he threw him to the ground. "Michael what the fuck!?" His sister yelled, before rushing away in tears. Michael grabbed Tent by the neck and punched him in the stomach. "I want you to admit to my sister that you cheated on her." Michael ordered. "No, go to hell." Trent replied, coughing up blood. Michael picked him up in the air and threw him against the locker. This was reminiscent to their first fight except it was Wade that was thrown into the locker trying to defend his friend. "Russell is gonna hear about this." He said, stuttering in pain. Just then a Prefect appeared around the corner. Michael booked it and ran out the back door of the school. He was already down to the Athletic area when he lost them. Just then Juri, and two other jocks he's never seen before approached him. "Get out." Juri barked. "Yes ma'am I was just leaving." He replies, with a smartass tone in his voice. He turned to leave when Kirby approached from behind. He was outnumbered by four Jocks. Juri was an inch shorter then him and the other three were much weaker then him. The Jock behind him tackled him to the ground and Michael lifted him off and started punching him on the ground. One of the jocks threw a knee and Michael caught it. He lifted up the jock and slammed him down hard. Juri hit Michael with a right hook and then the other jock kicked him in the body. Michael blocked a right hook from the other jock and hit him with a hard straight right that dropped him quick. Juri swung with two hooks that were both blocked and he then swung an uppercut that missed Michael and he was countered by a jab that bloodied his nose. Michael then threw a knee and a left hook. He then was hit with two jabs and a straight right that put him out quick. Michael left the Athletic area and returned to the main building. When he got in the cafeteria Algie approached him. "Sir Michael, I saw what you did back there!" He exclaimed sitting down next to Michael. "Explain yourself pee stain." Michael joked to Algie's annoyance. "This weekend is Homecoming, Ted and Mandy are Homecoming king and queen. After Homecoming Ted and Mandy are going to the Carnival. We could use someone to get the other Jocks away from them so they aren't on our backs for this prank we're gonna do and I was thinking about you." Algie said, and an evil grin crossed the Nerds face. "They would attack us on sight and we could sneak you in as one of them and lure them away from Ted and Mandy." Algie continued. "They'll attack me on sight too, genius." Michael replied. "You don't get it!" Algie scolded him for his simple minded attitude. "The theme of this Homecoming is Renissance masks. Keep the mask on and you'll be just fine." Algie explained more. Michael thought about this plan and it seemed flawless and a genius plan. "Fine, but why me?" Michael asked. "You're tall and you're muscular. You are also a good friend of ours so this plan might just be good." Algie assured. Algie gave him a worried look, "so, are you in?" He asks. Michael gave him a reassured look and with a wide grin came his reply. "Oh yeah, this is gonna be good." After School, 3:39 PM Michael met up with Charles and C-Money at the Burger Shot. They had food and looked ready to go, they went and walked down to the docks, they sat down on a bench. "Hey, guys look at the clouds." charles looks up to see the clouds moving in over top of them. "Since when did you become a fucking meteorologist?" Michael asks with his signature sarcasm on display. "The same time you became a smartass." Charles replies, they both laugh and continue to eat their food. "Hey do you think we should invite Greg to hang out with us?" C-Money asks them. "Sure." Michael simply replies. Charles pauses for a second to think about it. Then proceeds to answer. "Why not?" He finally says, obviously having to think about it first. Michael gets out his Iphone and makes the call. "Hello?" Greg says when he answers. "Hey, Charles, C-Money, and I are down at the docks hanging out." Michael starts off saying. "You wanna join us?" He asks. "Sure, I'm not doing anything I'll be down in a few minutes." Greg replies. "Okay, see ya soon." Michael says before hanging up on him. "He'll be here in a few minutes." Michael informs them as he takes a bite out of his bacon burger. After a few minutes he hears Greg come up on them. "Hey guys." He says, taking a set next to Michael. He pulls out a cigarrette and starts smoking. "You know you shouldn't smoke, you're too young." C-Money warns. Greg laughes off his warning. "And you shouldn't drink, you're too young you damn hypocrite." He replies, they all continue to laugh their asses off at Greg's retort. "So Charles." Greg starts off. "Any luck with the ladies?" He asks him and Michael realizes where this is going. "I heard you haven't flirted with any chicks since you got here." Charles face is starting to get that conflicted look that Michael has seen in so many times in the past weeks he's seen him. "What are you getting at?" Charles snaps at him. "Nothing, just wondering why is all." Gregs says. "We have some pretty nice chicks at Bullworth. I was curious." He finishes. At this time Michael was thinking about breaking it up but to him this was kind of cool. Two tough kids ready to bring it, even if they were his close friends. Greg says something that Michael didn't quite catch (on a count of him texting Nicole) but it sure sets Charles off on a wildfire. C-Money jumps in to break it but Charles pushes him aside and Greg and Charles trade insults back and forth between each other. Then Charles starts to get into Greg's face and Michael knew at this point that it was on. Charles moves forward and tackles Greg off the dock. "Damn son." Michael says to C-Money. C-Money gives Michael a serious look. "Dude, we got to do something!" He says to Michael. "What can we do?" Michael asks as Greg grabs his cigarette and is reversed by Charles, who is trying to get on top but Greg overpowers him and starts punching the shit out of him. Charles looks all sorts of fucked up and Michael cracks a few jokes at this. The fight ends and Greg is the winner though it was a bloody mess. Michael leaves to head home. 4:15 PM "Danielle, I'm back!" Michael yells throughout the house. There's no answer, he walks to Danielle's room and finds it empty. He gets out his phone and starts to text his 12 year-old sister. Michael: Danielle the sun is going down. He waits for a response and gets none, he isn't too worried. His sister can take care of herself but it is getting late and at this time he decides to call his stepdad. "Hello?" His stepdad says, with his usual 'I don't give a shit' tone that has thrown Michael off so many times. "Hey, ugh where's Danielle?" He asks his stepfather. "She's here at the company, asleep." He replies. "She said you did something. I don't know what though, she won't tell me. How's mom?" He asks Michael. "Oh, ya know. Passed out on the couch, drunk." Michael responds, half sarcasm, and half worry in his tone of voice. His stepfather sensed his worry. "It's okay, she'll be alright." His stepfather replied. Obviously not even worried about the woman that he married. Michael hung up the phone and only had one thing to say regarding his father. "Asshole." Category:Blog posts